batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham)
Oswald Cobblepot (Alias El''' '''Pingüino), es un mafioso que trabajó a las ordenes Fish Mooney, Salvatore Maroni y Carmine Falcone hasta que logró hacerse con control de las mafias de la ciudad, pero lo perdió todo tras participar en el asesinato de Theo Galavan. Tras pasar un tiempo encerrado en el Asilo Arkham su vida, y su personalidad, dieron un giro completamente inesperado. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en volver a ser quien siempre fue. Es el protagonista secundario de Gotham y es interpretado por Robin Lord Taylor Primera Temporada Ascenso al poder Oswald comenzó como un mafioso de baja categoría a las ordenes de Fish Mooney. Apodado Pingüino por su aspecto desgarbado y un tanto grotesco, él comenzo a pasarle información sobre su jefa a Renee Montoya y Crispus Allen. Eventualmente fue descubierto y condenado a morir a manos de James Gordon por orden Carmine Falcone, sin embargo logro sobrevivir al aceptar convertirse en el contacto de Gordon dentro de la mafia''Pilot'' Por unos días él escapa de Gotham''Selina Kyle'' hasta que finalmente regresa con un plan para hacerse de poder. Gracias a su astucia él obtiene un trabajo en restaurant italiano de Salvatore Maroni, al cual planeaba utilizar como trampolín para escalar posiciones en el bajo mundo criminal de la ciudad.The Balloonman Fiel a su promesa él le advierte a Gordon sobre la guerra que se desataría entre Falcone y Maroni por el control del distrito Arkham. Además el lleva a cabo varias acciones para ganarse la confianza de su nuevo patrón''Arkham'' Luego de confesarle a Maroni quien era en verdad y para quien había trabajado, Oswald consige pasar un prueba de lealtad y a partir de ese momento comienza a formar parte del circulo de confianza del mafioso''Viper'' Más adelante él irrumpe en el DPGC para evitar el arresto de Gordon por su “asesinato”.Spirit of the Goat Cuando Falcone y los suyos descubren que Oswald estaba vivo y trabajando para Maroni una guerra se desata hasta que ambos mafiosos deciden ponerle fin. Tras acabar con la mano derecha de Maroni Oswald se convierte en su hombre de mayor confianza, sin embargo sin que nadie lo supiera el Pingüino en realidad estaba trabajando a las órdenes de Falcone desde que le revelo que Fish Mooney estaba obrando en su contra.Penguin’s Umbrella Doble espía Con la protección de Maroni, y en secreto la de Falcone, Oswald descubre que Fish Mooney tenía a alguien infiltrado dentro de la organización de Falcone.The Mask No pasa mucho hasta que él contacta a la espía llamada Liza y para su sorpresa él le pide seguir trabajando para Fish sin contárselo a nadie ya que esto podría costarle la vida, Harvey Dent sin embargo poco a poco él comienza a revelarle a Falcone la existencia del espía en su organización LoveCraft Tiempo después es encerrado en prisión por orden de Maroni para que aprendiese un poco de humildad y para recordarle que a pesar de ser un mono inteligente, seguía siendo un mono.Rogue’s Gallery Su farsa casi es descubierta cuando Jack Gruber ataca el restaurant de Maroni. Finalmente le confiesa a Falcone la verdad sobre Liza por lo que este la termina matando cuando Fish Mooney se atreve finalmente a desafiarlo.What The Little Bird Told Him Tras el derrocamiento de Fish, Oswald obtiene el control de su antiguo bar y en ese periodo ayuda a Jim en un caso de corrupción en el DPGC. Tras un intento fallido de la mafiosa por asesinarlo''Welcome back, Jim Gordon, ella le revela a Maroni la verdad sobre Oswald. Furioso, Maroni intenta asesinarlo encerrándolo en una trituradora de automóviles, pero nuevamente gracias a su ingenio él logra escapar otra vez de la muerte.The fearsome Dr. Crane'' El Pingüino Con el antiguo bar de Fish en su poder como recompensa por su lealtad, y con la publica protección de Falcone, Oswald remodela el lugar para comenzar a hacer dinero''The Scarecrow'' pero sus ideas de negocios arruinan la asistencia al bar. Por ese motivo Falcone decide enviarle a Butch para que le diese una mano con el negocio.The Blind Fortune Teller Necesitando encontrar el secreto del poder del Comisionado Loeb, Gordon recurre a Oswald para pedirle su ayuda. Exprimiendo sus contactos, el Pingüino logra dar con el paradero de la información que Jim estaba buscando, sin embargo logra obtener un favor a futuro del parte del detective. Everyone has a Cobblepot Oswald da inicio a un plan para acabar con Maroni y sus tenientes. Para eso él compra secretamente el restaurant favorito del mafioso Beasts of Prey y contrata los servicios del segundo sicario más famoso de Falcone. Para su infortunio una noche Maroni visita su club y termina revelándole a su madre la clase de hijo que tenía. Esas acciones alteran severamente a su madre por lo que Oswald decide adelantar drásticamente sus planes para acabar con su antiguo empleador. Under the Knife Con todo preparado el Pingüino da inicio a su plan para acabar con Maroni, sin embargo su verdadero objetivo con esa acción era desatar una guerra entre Falcone y Maroni. The Anvil or the Hammer Cuando el poder de Falcone comienza a mermar Oswald intenta asesinarlo con sus propias manos pero eventualmente es arrestado por Gordon. Eventos posteriores lo llevan a convertirse en prisionero y quedar a merced de la reaparecida Fish Mooney; sin embargo cuando la guerra de bandas alcanza su punto más álgido él vence a Fish en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y sin Falcone y Maroni en su camino Oswald termina convirtiéndose en el nuevo “Rey de Gotham”. All Happy Families are alike Segunda temporada El Rey de Gotham Al cabo de un mes el Pingüino y varios de sus colaboradores se hicieron con todo el poder de las mafias en Gotham. Aun lidiando con que gente que lo rechazaba él envió a Gordon a cobrar una deuda a cambio de cumplirle un gran favor. A modo de retribución él y Zsasz le hicieron una visita al Comisionado Loeb y discutieron sobre su futuro. Damned If You Do Con la atención de la ciudad centrada en un grupo de maniacos, Oswald recibió la desagradable visita de Harvey Bullock. El detective además de hacerle burlas, lo amenazó para asegurarse de que no tramara nada en contra de Jim Gordon. Además le dejó en claro de que algún día se vengaría por lo de Fish; al final Harvey se retiró dejándolo sumamente ofendido. The Last Laugh Deseoso por conocer quien organizó la fuga de Arkham, dado que eso había complicado sus negocios, Oswald aceptó reunirse con Theo Galavan. Este compartió su idea de derribar parte del área residencial de la ciudad para construir un mega emprendimiento. Consciente de que en poco tiempo se convertiría en alcalde, Galavan le comandó a Cobblepot fingir un atentado en su contra para ganar más apoyo. El Pingüino rápidamente se negó dado que no era ningún asesino a sueldo, pero Theo logro hacerlo cambiar de parecer al revelarle que tenía secuestrada a su madre. Preocupado por el bienestar de su madre Osw ald debió atentar contra la vida de varios políticos obligando a la policía, inclusive Jim Gordon, a darle cacería. Strike Force Guerra contra Galavan Desesperado por encontrar a su madre y cansado de ser la herramienta de Galavan, Oswald indagó en el pasado de la familia de Theo para conocer que motivaba sus acciones. Así, en un intento por infiltrar a alguien leal en la organización de su enemigo, él le corto la mano derecha Butch siguiendo una lógica retorcida. Scarification Eventualmente el plan del Pingüino dio resultado dado que a los pocos días de infiltrarse con los Galavans Butch regresa con la información sobre el paradero de su madre. Rápidamente Oswald preparó y movilizó a su gente para ir a rescatarla Be Fire pero terminó cayendo en una emboscada ideada por Butch y los Galavans gracias a la cual su madre fue asesinada. Tras escapar por poco él llevó su venganza contra el político a la fiesta por su nombramiento como alcalde de Gotham, pero una serie de improvistos le impidieron cumplir con su cometido. Luego de recibir un disparo en un hombre Oswald se las ingenió para huir Mommy's Little Monster a un bosque donde días más tarde fue encontrado por Edward Nygma en un estado de convalecencia. Tonight’s the Night Venganza cumplida Al poco tiempo Oswald despertó en departamento de Nygma dado que este lo necesitaba para mejorar su técnica a la hora de asesinar. Él se negó en ayudarlo ya que lo eventos reciente le habían hecho tomar la decisión de abandonar Gotham, sin embargo a lo largo de su recuperación Nygma le hizo entender que su madre era una debilidad ya que para personas como ellos el amor era un estorbo que les impedía convertirse en hombres sin temor que no respondían ante nadie.A Bitter Pill to Swallow Oswald se quedó a vivir con Ed por varios días, sin embargo cuando fue informado de la liberación de Galavan, él recurrió a Jim con violencia para descubrir donde se escondía el político. The Son of Gotham Más adelante su gente se sumó a un grupo de aliados de Gordon para iniciar un ataque contra la Torre Galavan. Eventualmente cuando su amigo arrestó a Theo, Oswald lo convenció de que el bienestar de Gotham solo podía estar asegurado si este era asesinado. Más adelante ambos llevaron al prisionero hasta un descampado en donde él lo golpeó salvajemente con un bat de beisbol, sin embargo Jim lo detuvo para rematar él mismo a Galavan de un disparo. No convencido del todo por aquello, el Pingüino tomó uno de sus paraguas y lo introdujo profundamente en la boca del cadáver de Theo. Worse Than A Crime Arresto Días después del asesinato de Galavan toda la policía se volvió en contra del Pingüino y su organización criminal. Ante la necesidad de protegerse él convocó a una reunión con sus lugartenientes en el matadero Quality Meats para convertir ese lugar en su nueva fortaleza. Sin embargo, en el momento en que una de sus lugartenientes, molesta por su modo de operar, intentó traicionarlo un sujeto con un arma criogénica se coló allí para cumplir con un trabajo. Con gran rapidez los hombres de Cobblepot fueron congelados y él casi sufrió el mismo destino de no ser por la ayuda de Selina. La joven lo dejó momentáneamente solo, pero a los pocos regresó montada en un automóvil para salvarlo. Días después Oswald se reunió con Gordon y Bullock para pedirles que mantuvieran alejados al DPGC de él. Pero sorpresivamente Gordon terminó arrestando y lo llevó al límite de la ciudad para que escapara, sin embargo Oswald se rehusó en hacerle caso y regresó a la ciudad para reconquistar su trono. Gotham Stories Para su desgracia todos sus hombres lo traicionaron y por un mes tuvo que vivir en las calles esquivando las patrullas de policías que lo buscaban incansablemente. Pero eventualmente Oswald se rindió, y tras alegar locura por el asesinato de Theo Galavan fue enviado al Asilo Arkham donde quedó bajo la supervisión del misterioso y manipulador Profesor Hugo Strange. Mr. Freeze Bajo la supervisión de la asistente de Strange, la Sra. Peabody, Oswald fue sometido a varios experimentos destinados a eliminar sus impulsos violentos. Tras mucho sufrir trató de pedirle ayuda a Jim, pero cuando el detective se la negó él no tuvo reparos en gritar a viva voz que Gordon era el verdadero asesino de Galavan. A Dead Man Feels No Cold Luego de varios días de sometimientos a diversas terapias para reducir su ira, Oswald recibió con alegría la noticia de su inmediata liberación de parte de Strange. This Ball of Mud and Meanness Un nuevo comienzo Luego de un accidentada visita a Butch y de ser echado por Ed de su casa, Oswald visitó la tumba de su madre en un intento por encontrarle sentido a la vida. Inesperadamente allí conoció a Elijah Van Dahl, su supuesto padre, quien tras contarle la historia sobre su breve romance con su madre gracias al cual él fue engendrado, lo llevó a vivir a su mansión junto a su nueva familia.Mad Grey Dawn Con el paso de los días a Oswald y Elijah afianzaron su relación lo cual generó cierto desagrado por parte de la nueva familia de su progenitor. Tras armarse de valor y contarle a su padre todos los crímenes que cometió en el pasado Elijah lo sorprendió al perdonarlo ya que entendía el dolor de su hijo puesto que su padre había sufrido de lo mismo. Por varios días Oswald fue feliz; sin embargo la noche en que Elijah le transmitió sus deseos por dejarle toda su herencia solo a él, Cobblepot atestiguó la repentina muerte de su padre supuestamente causada por una enfermedad al corazón que acarreaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Prisoners El regreso del Pingüino Tras quedar devastado por la muerte de su padre, Oswald aceptó la propuesta de Grace de quedarse en la mansión trabajando como mayordomo de la familia. A lo largo de varios días él fue sometido a muchos maltratos, pero todo cambió cuando accidentalmente encontró la botella envenenada con la que su padre fue asesinado. Gracias a eso el trabajo del Profesor Strange se deshizo y él regresó a su vieja personalidad. Invadido por el deseo de venganza Oswald mató a Charles y Sasha, luego cocinó sus cadáveres y se los sirvió de cena a Grace antes de matarla a puñaladas. Into the Woods Semanas después Oswald se informó gracias a la televisión que Theo Galavan continuaba con vida. Azrael '' Más que decidido a vengarse él acudió a Butch para trabajar junto en la búsqueda y eventual asesinato de Galavan, el cual los había hecho sufrir a ambos por igual. Sabiendo que Theo iría nuevamente a por Bruce Wayne, Oswald y Butch acudieron a la mansión Wayne en el momento justo que Azrael estaba a punto de matar a Jim Gordon. Sin otra cosa que hacer más que disfrutar de la venganza, Oswald le dio la orden a su compañero de acabar al monstruo resistente a la balas con un lanzacohetes.Unleashed '' Venganza contra Hugo Strange En la antigua mansión Dahl, Oswald se hizo amigo de Barbara Kean y ponen la cabeza en descomposición de Grace como decoración. Cuando son informados por las noticias sobre los recientes acontecimientos en el Asilo Arkham, Oswald decide buscar venganza contra Hugo Strange por lo que le hizo, así que envío a Barbará al DPGC para averiguar con Jim Gordon el asunto de Strange. Después de una breve charla, Barbará se dio cuenta de que el hombre con quien está hablando no era Jim y le da una bofetada, revelando que era un impostor. Barbara llama al Pingüino y le dice lo que averiguó. El Pingüino agracio a Barbara por su asistencia y se marcho a la cacería de Strange con la ayuda de Butch. Oswald, Butch y su banda le dispararon a un autobús creyendo que era manejado por Strange. Sin embargo, cuando Oswald ve a Fish Mooney con vida se sorprende enormemente, pero ella le hace desmayarse con sus poderes. Butch y su banda escapan atemorizados y sin mirar atrás. Oswald permanece inconsciente cuando una indigente abre la puerta trasera del autobús, liberando así a los monstruos de Strange en la ciudad de Gotham. Tercera temporada Apoyo Publico Volver a ver a Fish confundió a Oswald, haciendo que pasara las noches una y otra vez en su cabeza. Seis meses después del incidente, llegó a la comisaría de policía durante una conferencia de prensa, acusando a Nathaniel Barnes de mentirle a la gente de Gotham. Oswald luego dijo que estaba presente cuando los 'monstruos' escaparon de Indian Hill, y los instó a encontrar al principal instigador, Fish Mooney. Una vez hecho esto, se cruza con Jim, que ahora trabaja como cazarrecompensas, y le señala su sorpresa de que aún no haya encontrado a Fish. Pero Jim responde que Oswald no ha hecho que valga la pena, algo en lo que Oswald está de acuerdo. Se detiene en el nuevo club nocturno dirigido por Barbara Kean conocido como "Las Sirenas", donde le hizo una oferta para protegerlo, pero ella lo rechaza. Ella también está en sociedad con Tabitha a quien Butch todavía está enamorado, causando que Oswald lo envíe al bar debido a la incomodidad. Luego les dice a los dos que corran la voz de que quiere a Fish Mooney, y pagará un millón de dólares a quien quiera que la traiga: viva o muerta. Oswald y Butch se van, pero no antes de que Oswald revele que Butch ha sido robado por Selina Kyle. Oswald se detiene en Arkham para visitar a Nygma, trayendo un regalo que se dice que es una caja de rompecabezas casi imposible de resolver, sin embargo, Nygma lo resuelve en cuestión de segundos. Nygma se disculpa con Oswald por haberlo abandonado meses después de su liberación de Arkham, pero Oswald deja en claro que lo ha perdonado. Oswald habla sobre sus problemas con Fish, pero Nygma le recuerda que "Los pingüinos comen pescado". Después de que Barbara y Tabitha tuvieron algunos problemas con los mafiosos que exigían protección, lo que llevó a la muerte de dos de los mafiosos y al cabecilla golpeado por Barbara. Trascurre que Butch está involucrado, ya que esperaba que Tabitha corriera nuevamente a él en busca de protección. Molesto, Oswald mata al último mafioso que queda, y le informa a Tabitha que la única razón por la que todavía está viva es por Butch, pero una vez que diga la palabra la matará en represalia por haber matado a su madre. Oswald tiene su propia conferencia de prensa, informando a la gente de Gotham que ha estado advirtiendo a la policía sobre los monstruos de Hugo Strange y Fish Mooney, sin embargo, dijeron que Fish no era real y que los fugitivos fueron víctimas que necesitan su ayuda. Él les dice que, a pesar de que el GCPD recientemente intentó detener a Mooney, ella terminó escapándose. Oswald les dice que la ciudad está siendo invadida por los monstruos, e insta a la gente de Ciudad Gótica a que ayude a matar a todos y cada uno de los monstruos, lo que resulta en una ronda de aplausos y apoyo público. De vuelta en su mansión, Oswald y Butch ven un noticiario sobre una situación de rehenes en una antigua mansión liderada por Fish. Reuniendo a una multitud de personas, llegan a la mansión durante un enfrentamiento policial, para gran disgusto de Barnes, quien afirma que Bullock y Gordon han sido tomados como rehenes. Durante el caos, Oswald recibe una llamada de Gordon que le dice que Fish se está escapando al bosque con Hugo Strange. Satisfecho, Oswald ordena a la multitud que asalte la mansión, antes de partir por su cuenta. Se enfrenta a Fish y la sostiene a punta de pistola, y exige saber por qué ella le permitió vivir. Fish explica que no podía matar a Oswald, por lo mucho que había venido y que lo había convertido de un chico paraguas al terror de Gotham, de Oswald al Pingüino. Casi lloroso, Oswald decide perdonarle la vida y permitir que ella y Strange escapen. Él regresa a la multitud donde han matado a dos de los monstruos y los están quemando. Oswald es entonces levantado en el aire y aclamado por la multitud, mostrándole todo su apoyo. Confiando en el nuevo apoyo de la gente de Gotham, Oswald decidió usar su influencia para postularse para Alcalde de Gotham en contra de Aubrey James, confiando en sus habilidades de que su campaña obtuvo mucho apoyo. Aubrey James reacio a aceptar el hecho de que un criminal como el propio Pingüino podría ganar las elecciones intentaron disuadirlo incluso amenazándolo, a lo que Oswald respondió mostrando su propia fuerza sosteniéndole a él y a sus hombres a punta de pistola pero asegurándose que no quería matar él como las elecciones sería aburrido sin un oponente, aunque reconoció que necesitaba un poco más de asistencia. Mas tarde chantajeó al alcaide de Arkham,Charles Quimby, para que liberara a Edward Nygma bajo su custodia y llega a las puertas de Arkham para encontrar inesperadamente a Nygma esperando su llegada. Continuando con su campaña para convertirse en Alcalde de Gotham, Butch ha pagado a numerosos altos mandos para asegurar su victoria, tanto para la sospecha de Edward com'o' para su posterior desaprobación al descubrirla. A la espera de las noticias de las elecciones, Butch revela que Nygma había estado recuperando todo el dinero de los altos mandos de Gotham y le había costado las elecciones, amenazando su vida. Edward llamó su atención sobre la televisión, revelando que, de hecho, Oswald ganó las elecciones en un deslizamiento de tierra al que Edward dijo que siempre creyó en él. Oswald acusó a Butch de no creer realmente en él, y designó a Edward como su jefe de personal, para gran enojo y celos de Butch. Alcalde de Gotham Durante una conferencia, Oswald dio a conocer una estatua de su difunta madre. La conferencia fue atacada por una nueva encarnación de la pandilla Red Hood, quien disparó la estatua y la decapitó. Enfurecido, Oswald ordenó a sus hombres que encontraran al líder de la pandilla y le trajeran la cabeza. Durante esta reunión, Oswald mencionó que organizaría una fiesta en The Sirens. La ubicación del Red Hood fue descubierta y Oswald junto con Edward, Victor Zsasz y un par de otros matones fueron al lugar para tratar con ellos, solo para encontrar a Butch de pie sobre sus cuerpos acribillados, habiendo "tratado" con ellos. Satisfecho, Oswald celebra otra conferencia afirmando que se ha tratado el Red Hood, y felicita a Butch a quien ahora ha suavizado. Pero en secreto, Edward no está seguro de que las cosas sean lo que parecen. En el club nocturno The Sirens, Oswald es recibido por Bruce, quien agradece a Oswald por salvarlo de Galavan. Durante la noche, Oswald es atacado por Butch, quien se está poniendo la máscara roja de la capucha, pero resulta que sus balas estaban llenas de espacios en blanco (como parte de una configuración entre Edward y Zsasz). Zsasz le dispara a Butch en la espalda y Oswald lo regaña por su traición. Tabitha interviene para rescatar a Butch, quien procede a liberarse y atacar a Nygma casi estrangulándolo hasta la muerte, pero Oswald ataca a Butch y lo deja inconsciente y lo pone bajo custodia policial. Más tarde esa noche Oswald consuela a Edward en su mansión y lo abraza. A pesar del arresto de Butch, escapa de su escolta policial con la ayuda de Tabitha. Oswald se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado de Edward y lo revela a su empleada doméstica que planea confesar sus sentimientos. Haciendo intentos durante todo el día para confesar su amor en vano, finalmente tiene el coraje de pedirle a Nygma que discuta algo en la mansión esa noche, a lo que Ed accede ofreciéndoles recoger una botella de vino. Pero este plan se descartó a la mañana siguiente después de asumir que Edward fue secuestrado e intentó presentar un informe de persona desaparecida, pero se sintió aliviado cuando Edward llega. Sin embargo, Ed revela que conoció a una mujer llamada Isabella, de quien dice que se ha enamorado. Celoso, Oswald llega a la biblioteca donde trabaja Isabella y dice que Edward fue enviado a Arkham por asesinato y mató a su última novia,Kristin Kringle, a quien Isabella tiene una gran similitud. Pero este pl'an falla cuando Isabella acepta el pasado de Ed y le revela que no le tiene miedo con él, y besa a Edward en la mansión, para gran envidia y frustración de Oswald. Más tarde, Oswald manipuló a Ed para que rompiese con Isabella cuando comenzó a preocuparse por su seguridad por temor a que él la lastimara como lo hizo con Kristin y le pidió a Oswald que lo hiciera por él haciéndole una visita, pero que lo hiciera con cuidado. Oswald llegó al apartamento de Isabella y le dijo que todo había terminado entre ella y Nygma, pero ella insistió en que no iba a dejarlo ir, lo que lo enfureció y lo dejó para amenazarla y marcharse con su última advertencia. Reportando a Ed sobre la situación, sabiendo que persistiría, Oswald hizo que Gabe cortara los frenos en secreto, anticipando su ruta y llevándola a su muerte, lanzándose hacia un tren que la mataba La muerte de Isabella deja a Ed angustiado, aparentemente sin hacer nada más que conmoverse por su muerte. Mientras Oswald pinta su retrato, él le dice a Ed que intente superar su muerte encontrando el cierre. Edward luego va a la cruz del ferrocarril donde Isabella murió y la descubrió de un vagabundo ciego que la escuchó gritar antes del choque. Ed toma el asunto en sus propias manos y va al taller de reparaciones donde el automóvil de Isabella ha sido remolcado, y descubre los cables de freno cortados. Él entra corriendo a la mansión llevando los cables de freno a Oswald. Antes de que Ed tenga la oportunidad de decir algo, le muestra a Ed su retrato y se lo incluye en el fondo. Edward continúa diciéndole a Oswald que sabe quién cortó los alambres del freno. Oswald se pone tenso, y parece estar asustado por un momento antes de que Ed diga que Butch lo hizo para vengarse de él. Caida Barbara confronta a Oswald sobre la ubicación de Tabitha y Butch que han desaparecido, aunque Oswald niega tener conocimiento de su paradero. En realidad están siendo torturados por Edward, quien cree que Butch es responsable de matar a Isabella. Sin embargo, termina perdonándoles cuando se da cuenta de que Butch no era responsable, aunque Tabitha termina perdiendo la mano en el proceso durante la sesión de tortura. No mucho antes de esto, Bárbara descubre por la mucama de Oswald que el Pingüino fue quien mató a Isabella y planeó usar esta debilidad contra Oswald para poder tomar el control del imperio de Pingüino. Edward comienza a sospechar que Oswald es responsable de matar a Isabella después de que Barbara le informa que Pingüino está enamorado de él. Edward engaña a Oswald para que aclare que está enamorado de Edward, lo que hace que Edward se vaya. Edward luego renuncia a su papel de jefe de gabinete, para gran parte de la devastación de Oswald que, a pesar de no ser oficialmente el amante de Edward, aún quería seguir siendo su mejor amigo. Después de que Edward deja a Oswald, trama en secreto su caída con Barbara, Butch y Tabitha, con el plan de hacer sufrir a Oswald terriblemente antes de su muerte. Aparentemente abandonado por Nygma, Oswald, preocupado por su paradero, comenzó a perder el enfoque como Alcalde y su renuencia a depender del reemplazo de Edward. Después de ver aparentemente a su padre aparecer como una aparición, se le informó que los restos de su padre habían sido robados. Encontrándolos escondidos en el armario de su oficina, Oswald sospecha que Edward lo reemplaza y lo golpea hasta matarlo en su oficina, dejándolo nervioso durante una entrevista por temor a descubrir que todavía es un asesino y arruinar su reputación de alcalde. Una vez más, apareció el "espíritu" de su padre. Cruzando la habitación y con prisa Oswald abiertamente insulta a la gente de Gotham en la televisión en vivo en un esfuerzo por hablar con su padre, al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte cercana, Nygma arruina su reputación en secreto. Bárbara intenta consolarlo al revelar que no solo está perdiendo su control como Alcalde, sino también como el señor del crimen gobernante de Gotham que necesita para mostrar a sus hombres que no se ha visto debilitado por su estado de alcalde y todavía tiene el control total. Bajo la manipulación de Bárbara, Tabitha ha amenazado a uno de los subordinados más leales de Oswald, Tommy Bones, para que pretenda que retienen a Nygma como rehén, son ellos quienes desean tomar su poder. Después de esto, Pingüino jura venganza contra Bones y ordena a sus hombres que encuentren a Nygma a toda costa. Pero luego recibe una llamada de teléfono del propio Nygma diciéndole su paradero. Cuando Oswald llega con los hombres pequeños que pudo perdonar, Edward se revela arrojando a los hombres de Oswald frente a él y haciéndolo atarse a los restos del automóvil de Isabella mientras esperaba que le echaran ácido, suplicando a Ed y afirmando que él lo hizo por amor, lo abandonó y lo dejó morir. Siendo liberado por un confuso oficial de policía, Oswald regresa a su mansión con la intención de contactar refuerzos y cimentar lo que queda de su gobierno y encontrar a Ed, pero se corta por la intrusión de Tabitha y Butch que lo llevan a ''las sirenas donde Barbara lo interroga sobre el paradero de Nygma pero en vano, Oswald tampoco sabe ni se preocupa por decirles si lo hizo, ya que ahora se da cuenta de que incluso después de todo lo que Ed le había hecho, aún lo amaba. Edward revela que ha estado escuchando todo el tiempo, Oswald le desea suerte a Barbara en la cabecera de la mesa y es arrastrada para que la mate. En los muelles, Oswald hace su declaración final contra Ed para ser nuevamente rechazado, alegando que fue él quien lo convirtió en lo que es y que Edward Nygma no sería nada sin el Pingüino, pero Edward '''se resiste a ceder en estados que amaba Isabella y él la mataron disparándole y empujándolo a Gotham Bay mirándolo mientras se hundía en el fondo. Planes de Venganza Oswald apenas sobrevivió a la herida de bala fue encontrada flotando en Gotham River por Ivy Pepper quien lo escondió y lo cuidó hasta que recuperó la salud en el transcurso de unas pocas semanas. Intentando hacerse amigo de él la rechaza y rechaza su obsesión con las plantas por ser un bicho raro y tiene contacto con los restos leales de su tripulación. Gabe llega a la finca abandonada donde Ivy había estado escondiendo a Oswald, pero Ivy sintió que no podía confiar en él y Oswald la despidió dejándola huir sola. Oswald es traicionado pronto por Gabe y atado para ser subastado al mejor postor y asesinado apropiadamente, Ivy es atrapado por uno de los hombres de Gabe y atado junto a Oswald. Mientras Gabe y sus hombres se distraen, Ivy le ofrece a Oswald otra oportunidad de ser amable con ella, a lo que él accede, usando su aroma perfumado, hace que uno de los hombres los desate y mate a todos, aparte de Gabe. Tomando el arma dispara al hombre y enciende a Gabe, haciéndole cargar con los cuerpos que intenta una vez más jurar su lealtad a Oswald, pero bajo la influencia del perfume de Ivy se demuestra que una vez más está mintiendo afirmando que solo lo habían seguido. de miedo puro, sin respeto, refiriéndose a cuando solía llevar consigo un paraguas y ser un monstruo que causaba que Oswald perdiera los estribos y lo destrozara con una herramienta de jardinería para diversión de Ivy. Oswald se siente abatido por el hecho de que, sin ningún tipo de lealtad, sus planes de venganza serán efímeros, a lo que Ivy se ofrece para aliarse con él y ayudarlo a retomar Gotham con la ayuda de los "Monstruos" de Indian Hill y sonríe. Su primera parada fue Victor Fries, que vivía lejos en una cámara de hielo en la nieve para mantenerse con vida. Al principio estaba enojado con Oswald y amenazó su vida porque echó a los demás Monstruos de Gotham, pero Oswald lo convenció de que solo decía eso porque eso era lo que la gente quería escuchar, le daría todos los suministros que necesitaba para se liberó de su cámara de hielo una vez que recuperó su poder, y él tenía su traje, Fries sonrió, lo que implicaba que aceptaba la oferta. Luego, trataron de reclutar a Bridgit Pike , que trabajaba actualmente en una herrería y su jefe y compañeros de trabajo la acosaban constantemente por ser un monstruo. Ella rechazó la oferta ya que pensaba que este lugar era malo, pero Gotham es peor, aunque Ivy la convence de que no hay nada de malo en ser un monstruo. Penguin se ofrece a matar a su jefe, pero ella responde "nah" y lo mata y le dice que lo deja. Regresan a la mansión, donde Bridgit y Victor se encuentran nuevamente y no están contentos con eso, así que se apuntan con sus pistolas hasta que Ivy les recuerda que son como una familia. Penguin descubre en las noticias que Nygma ahora está pasando por El Acertijo, y le dice al resto que descanse para mañana. Oswald visita a Jim, con la información de que Nygma estaba pidiendo información sobre la Corte de Búhos en televisión hasta que Jim lo arrestó pero escapó, pero Oswald no cree que Nygma escapara de la custodia de Jim. Jim le dice a Oswald que lo deje ir, pero Oswald aún le da su número de teléfono y le dice que lo llame más tarde. Jim lo llama más tarde y le dice dónde está la ubicación de una bomba Talon y Alice Tetch para poder hablar con la Corte sobre Ed, Oswald aparece y hace que Bridgit mate al Talon con su lanzallamas pero la bomba está a punto de explotar. Jim se va. Desde que mataron a un Talon, la Corte hizo que otro talon secuestrara a Oswald en su mansión y lo encerrara. Guerra contra Nigma Oswald exige hablar con la persona a cargo hasta que Edward, que está en la celda contigua, le pregunta: "¿Oswald?", Lo que hace que Oswald intente atraparlo entre los barrotes. Oswald eventualmente se da cuenta de que estar encerrado en jaulas no sirve para ninguno de ellos, así que necesitan ayudarse unos a otros para escapar y acordarse de continuar matándose unos a otros por fuera, pero con una ventana de 6 horas. Oswald se junta nuevamente con Ivy, quien está con Selina Kyle , e Ivy explica que cuando Oswald desapareció, Victor y Bridgit supusieron que no regresaría, por lo que se separaron frustrando a Oswald y haciendo que lanzara un montón de frágiles. Edward descubre dónde están, y él y Butch entran y Selina los abandona. Sin embargo, Oswald tiene una ruta de escape a través de una estantería y él y Ivy escapan mientras Tabitha noquea a Selina y la trae de vuelta al club Sirens. A cambio de dinero para salir de la ciudad, Selina llama a Ivy, que estaba en la última casa segura con Penguin, y le preguntó dónde estaban. Ivy le dijo dónde estaban y Penguin la llamó idiota porque sabía que era una trampa. Ed, Barbara, Tabitha y Butch los encontraron, pero Nygma no mataría a Penguin hasta que lo llamara El Acertijo. Eventualmente, Fish Mooney regresa y toma al Pingüino para ella. Al formar una alianza, Fish y Oswald combinaron sus fuerzas con el objetivo final de capturar el antídoto contra el Tetch Virus para crear una Ciudad Gótica para personas como Penguin y todos los monstruos, a través de Hugo Strange a quien Fish capturó una vez más, Penguin con la ayuda del Sr. Freeze y Firefly torturó a Hugo utilizando el mismo dispositivo que usó consigo mismo durante su estadía en Arkham Asylum, lo que le hizo revelar la ubicación del antídoto que había escondido. Al llegar a la ubicación y recuperar los antídotos, notaron que los hombres de Fish habían sido asesinados y atacados por guerreros enmascarados, provocando una pelea de fuego entre ellos, el Sr. Freeze y Firefly. Interrumpido por Jim Gordon y Harvey Bullock, Jim, infectado con el virus Tetch, se llevó a la mayoría de los hombres enmascarados sin ayuda y accidentalmente mató a Fish en el fragor del momento con una espada y destruyendo el antídoto. Con su aliento agonizante, Fish le dice a un durmiente Cobblepot que ella ya había muerto demasiadas veces y que tomó a Gotham por su cuenta o la quemó en el suelo. La muerte de Mooney hace que Penguin ataque a Gordon. Jim casi aplasta a Oswald hasta que Harvey noquea a Gordon con su escopeta y toma a Penguin bajo su custodia. Jim y Harvey habían decidido entregar a Oswald a Nygma a cambio de Jervis hasta que Barbara, Tabitha y Butch vinieron a recuperar a Jervis, lo que causó que Nygma les arrojara una granada y huyera. Cuando Nygma intentó abandonar la escena, Oswald lo noqueó y lo esposó, usando un coche de policía para huir de la escena. Cuando Nygma se dio cuenta de que estaba esposado, Oswald le dijo que no era tan listo como él y Nygma respondió que la tendencia de Oswald a regodearse siempre era una de sus cualidades menos atractivas y que nunca podría amar a alguien como él mientras se comportaba como un niño mimado que lanzó una rabieta cada vez que no se salía con la suya. Esto llevó a Oswald a desenfundar y prepararse para enfrentarse a Nygma, hasta que este abrió la puerta de una patada, se liberó de sus esposas y tiró a Oswald al suelo. Agarró el arma y apuntó hacia Oswald, haciendo que este último se burlara de que se suponía que iba a matarlo esta vez y que cuando Nygma le disparó ese fue el día en que renació como el Acertijo y que toda su persona se basó en una mentira, y agregó que no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto, pero Nygma no estuvo de acuerdo. Nygma lo llevó al muelle donde le disparó y apuntó con su arma hacia él, preguntándole si tenía alguna última palabra, pero Oswald dijo que estaba bien por el momento. Nygma dijo que no habría más tarde porque iba a matarlo, lo que Oswald entendió. Sin embargo, cuando intentó dispararle, no salió ninguna bala que condujera a Oswald a revelar que se los quitó cuando golpeó a Nygma antes de convocar a Ivy y al Sr. Freeze. Nygma sorprendido se dio cuenta de que Oswald lo había estado jugando desde que sabía que Nygma lo llevaría a ese lugar. Oswald reveló que Nygma había usado su alfiler de corbata para quitarse las esposas, ya que quería que fuera personal y añadió que era predecible, ya que estaba impulsado por una necesidad desesperada y compulsiva de completar lo que comenzó. Cuando Nygma le preguntó por qué no lo había matado, Oswald dijo que Nygma fue la única vez que permitió que el amor lo debilitara y que lo mantendría como un recordatorio constante de no volver a cometer el mismo error, haciendo que el Sr. Freeze lo voltee. en una escultura de hielo que Oswald luego planeó usar como la pieza central de su club recién fundado, The Iceberg Lounge . Temporada 4 Regresar al poder A raíz del brote del virus Tetch , Oswald y su familia criminal desempeñaron un papel importante en la restauración del orden en la ciudad, aunque sus métodos fueron controvertidos por decir lo menos. Cobblepot y sus hombres trataron a los delincuentes con violencia y fuerza letal, pero lograron reducir la tasa de criminalidad a la mitad. El siguiente paso en el plan de Penguin fue crear un sistema de delincuencia sindicalizada mediante la emisión de "licencias de mala conducta" que permitían que solo los delincuentes elegidos cometieran crímenes a cambio de una parte de sus ganancias. Cualquier persona que cometió un crimen sin una licencia fue tratada con el uso de la fuerza letal. Cobblepot llegó incluso a legitimar este nuevo acuerdo al hacer un trato con el gobierno de la ciudad. Se refirió a su nuevo régimen como el "Pax Penguina". Si bien los agentes de Cobblepot fueron en gran medida efectivos para mantener a "Pax Penguina", una pandilla, liderada por un hombre llamado Merton , se rehusó a postrarse. Secuestraron a Jonathan Crane del Asilo Gotham y lo forzaron a recrear la fórmula de miedo de su padre. Emplearon la fórmula como arma química durante uno de sus robos bancarios y planearon usarla para eliminar a Cobblepot. Sin embargo, Cobblepot había anticipado hábilmente sus acciones y les había dado la vuelta cuando vinieron a matarlo en el Iceberg Lounge. Su plan era ejecutarlos y consolidar su poder y reputación. Pero debido a una traición de Ivy Pepper , la pandilla se soltó y Cobblepot fue gaseado con la fórmula de Crane. El gas lo hizo alucinar con un Acertijo demoníaco y así comenzó a gritar de terror y miedo. Su intenso grito provocó que se humillara delante de la prensa, lo que llevó a un titular de periódico "¿Pingüino o pollo?" Sin embargo, su control sobre la ciudad permaneció intacto. Después de este incidente, Oswald se enfrentaría a Jim Gordon en el GCPD y le hizo una oferta: Oswald dejaría que el GCPD opere, pero Jim tuvo que admitir que Cobblepot estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo para mantener la ciudad segura que el GCPD o tenía para encontrar a Jonathan Crane y entregárselo a Oswald. Jim eligió encontrar a Jonathan, pero Crane logró escapar, lo que causó que Oswald acusara a James de no cumplir con su parte, sin embargo, Jim argumenta que no hubo acuerdo. Mientras tanto, Oswald confronta a Bárbara sobre su nuevo negocio de armas, que planeaba ejecutar con Tabitha Galavan y Selina Kyle, y acepta que Bárbara podría manejar el negocio, pero dijo que tenía que ser parte de él y su imperio criminal. También investigó la sospecha de quién estaba pagando por su negocio, ya que acababa de perder su club y había sido presuntamente muerta durante meses. Personalidad A primera vista Cobblepot parece ser tímido, servil, y algo así como un adulador. En realidad él es un sociópata ambicioso y astuto que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para obtener el poder. A pesar de su hambre de poder, Cobblepot es paciente y usa su inteligencia para inventar planes detallados para alcanzar sus metas. Virtualmente cada movimiento que hace es premeditado, hasta cierto punto. Incluso cuando las cosas no salen exactamente como planea, Cobblepot es muy hábil para inventar sobre la marcha. Entre las partes más oscuras de la personalidad de Cobblepot esta su tenacidad por la violencia. Él está más que dispuesto a matar a alguien cuando siente que es necesario y lo hace sin piedad ni remordimiento. Él habla con una sonrisa constante, a menudo hablando rápido y débil, con niveles que varían entre la adulación y el sarcasmo. Al principio, cuando lo llamaban Pingüino él se enfurecía hasta el punto de llevarlo a matar, pero más tarde, se decidió aceptar el apodo. Víctimas En total Oswald a asesinado a mas de 29 personas y a un perro * Pescador ''' Apuñalado en la garganta con el cuchillo * '''2 Universitarios uno apuñaló en cuello con una botella, otro desconocido * Matón de Fish Mooney: 'apuñalado varias veces * '''Lavavajillas: '(desconocido) * '''3 Matones de Oswald '''envenedados * '''Frankie Carbone apuñalado * Timoteo dio la orden de asesinarlo * Marge disparo con la escopeta * Mensajero''' de Maroni apuñalado en la garganta con el fragmento de vidrio * 'Múltiples aliados de Fish '''disparo con un arma * 'Fish Mooney 'lanzada al mar (revive) * '''Janice Caulfield '''apuñalada * '''Leonard '''asesinado junto a nigma * 'Theo Galavan '''golpeado (revivido) * '''Perro envenenado * Charles y Sasha Van Dahl asesinados, cocinados y servidos a su madre Grace, sin saberlo, como venganza por ellos envenenando al padre de Oswald Elijah Van Dahl y maltratandolo * Grace Van Dahl '''apuñalada * '''Theo Galavan '''dio la orden de que Butch lo asesine con una Bazooka * '''Boris disparado en la cabeza * Isabella ''' saboteó su auto, haciéndola chocar contra un tren. * '''Tarquin Stemmel '''golpeado en la cabeza con un trofeo de golf. * '''Subastador Disparo en la cabeza * Gabe Apuñalado repetidamente de ira * Guardias de la Corte de Búhos Costados por la garganta * Headhunter - Apuñalado en garganta y pecho * Gangster - Apuñalado en la garganta * Hombre rico - apuñalado en la cabeza Curiosidades *Dada su personalidad y su apariencia, que distan de ser parecidas al personaje del comic, muchos fans llegaron a suponer que en verdad él se convertiría en el Guasón, pero esa teoría fue desmentida por el propio Robin Lord Taylor. *Danny DeVito, fanático confeso de la serie, declaro estar encantado por la actuación de Robin Lord Taylor. *Algo curioso sobre esta version de Oswald Cobbelpot es que al igual que al de Danny DeVito es que no le gustaba que le dijieran pingüino y al igual que el de DeVito este después prefiere que le digan pingüino. *Oswald Cobblepot, James Gordon y Harvey Bullock son los únicos personajes de la primera temporada que aparecen en todos los episodios de esa temporada. *En el episodio "Mad Grey Dawn" Oswald menciona que tiene 31 años. *Mientras que Bruce Wayne ha entrado en contacto con el Pingüino numerosas veces durante la segunda temporada no fue hasta "Mad City: Anything for You" cuando el Pingüino interactúa con Bruce directamente por primera vez. *Su apellido parece ser una forma anglicizada de Kapelput de su madre, probablemente debido al hecho de que solía referirse a él mismo como "Mi pequeño Cobblepot". *Esta es la primera versión del Pingüino que se presenta como posiblemente Gay, debido a su atracción por Edward Nygma. En respuesta, el actor Robin Lord Taylor confirmo que su personaje "no es Gay, simplemente es una persona muy fracturada emocionalmente, y especialmente vulnerable después de la pérdida de su madre y su padre". *Al igual que la versión del personaje interpretada por Danny DeVito, Oswald también se postula para alcalde. La diferencia es que la versión de DeVito no logro ser alcalde sino que simplemente se presenta para cargo, está versión de Oswald logra ser alcalde. Galería Primera temporada 29197.jpg 29286.jpg 4106775-gotham_102_upstateroadsideautoparts_1487_hires2.jpg 4114983-gotham_103_gothamstreetalley_3311_hires2.jpg 4114984-gotham_103_italianrestaurant_3375_hires2.jpg 31556.jpg Gotham_106_Penguin_sHouse_8782_hires2_595_slogo.jpg GAM.jpg GFA.jpg CgJs4U1.jpg HAxggvv.jpg JMvuE5S.jpg FW1m4I2.jpg R3oP5cT.jpg WTvaJtT.jpg Gotham_105_italianrestaurant_7178_hires1.jpg 27333.jpg Ssa5sLa.jpg 35478.jpg 35477.jpg 35479.jpg 35480.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E1b.jpg Gotham_S2E1e.jpg Gotham_S2E1j.jpg Gotham_S2E7j.jpg Gotham_S2E7k.jpg Gotham_S2E9b.jpg Gotham_S2E9c.jpg Gotham_S2E9e.jpg Gotham_S2E11b.jpg Gotham_S2E11f.jpg Gotham_S2E11g.jpg Gotham_S2E11i.jpg Gotham S2E12b.jpg Gotham S2E12c.jpg Gotham S2E12d.jpg Gotham S2E12e.jpg Gotham S2E12g.jpg Gotham S2E12j.jpg Gotham S2E13l.jpg Gotham_S2E14a.jpg Gotham_S2E14b.jpg Gotham_S2E15a.jpg Gotham_S2E15g.jpg Gotham_S2E15h.jpg Gotham_S2E16d.jpg Gotham_S2E16f.jpg Gotham_S2E16j.jpg Gotham_S2E20d.jpg Gotham_S2E20e.jpg Gotham_S2E22a.jpg Gotham_S2E22d.jpg Tercera temporada Gotham_S3E1d.jpg Gotham_S3E1h.jpg Gotham_S3E1j.jpg Gotham_S3E1l.jpg Gotham_S3E3k.jpg Gotham_S3E3l.jpg Gotham_S3E5e.jpg Gotham_S3E6e.jpg Gotham_S3E6f.jpg Gotham_S3E6g.jpg Gotham_S3E6h.jpg Gotham_S3E7b.jpg Gotham_S3E7c.jpg Gotham_S3E7j.jpg Gotham_S3E7k.jpg Gotham_S3E7o.jpg Gotham_S3E8c.jpg Gotham_S3E8n.jpg Gotham_S3E12f.jpg Gotham_S3E13k.jpg Gotham_S3E13l.jpg Gotham_S3E15c.jpg Gotham_S3E15k.jpg Gotham_S3E15n.jpg Gotham_S3E15m.jpg Gotham S3E17a.jpg Gotham S3E17d.jpg Gotham_S3E18k.jpg Gotham_S3E19j.jpg Gotham_S3E20a.jpg Gotham_S3E20b.jpg Gotham_S3E20d.jpg Gotham_S3E20o.jpg Gotham_S3E20p.jpg Cuarta temporada Gotham_S4E01g.jpg Gotham_S4E01h.jpg Gotham_S4E01i.jpg Gotham_S4E01k.jpg Gotham_S4E01l.jpg Gotham_S4E01m.jpg Gotham_S4E01n.jpg Gotham_S4E01o.jpg Gotham_S4E02f.jpg Gotham_S4E02i.jpg Gotham_S4E03e.jpg Gotham_S4E04f.jpg Gotham_S4E04g.jpg Gotham S4E05a.jpg Gotham S4E05b.jpg Gotham S4E05m.jpg Gotham S4E06a.jpg Gotham S4E06b.jpg Gotham S4E06f.jpg Gotham S4E06g.jpg Gotham_S4E07f.jpg Gotham_S4E07j.jpg Gotham_S4E07m.jpg Gotham_S4E07r.jpg Gotham_S4E08a.jpg Gotham_S4E08b.jpg Gotham_S4E08p.jpg Gotham_S4E09i.jpg Gotham_S4E09k.jpg Gotham S4E10d.jpg Gotham S4E10i.jpg Gotham_S4E11c.jpg Gotham_S4E11h.jpg Gotham_S4E11i.jpg Gotham_S4E11j.jpg Gotham_S4E11k.jpg Gotham_S4E13c.jpg Gotham_S4E13d.jpg Gotham_S4E13e.jpg Gotham_S4E13g.jpg Gotham_S4E13l.jpg Gotham_S4E13n.jpg Gotham_S4E13r.jpg Gotham-S4E14m.jpg Gotham S4E18b.jpg Gotham_S4E19i.jpg Gotham_S4E19k.jpg Gotham_S4E19l.jpg Gotham_S4E19o.jpg Gotham_S4E21d.jpg Gotham_S4E21e.jpg Gotham_S4E22g.jpg Quinta temporada Gotham_S5E01e.png Gotham_S5E01h.png Gotham_S5E03j.png Gotham_S5E04c.png Gotham_S5E04d.png Gotham_S5E04e.png Gotham_S5E04i.png Gotham_S5E05a.png Gotham_S5E06h.png Gotham_S5E06i.png Gotham S5E08a.png Gotham S5E08b.png Gotham S5E08c.png Gotham S5E08k.png Gotham S5E08l.png Gotham S5E09e.png Gotham S5E09g.png Gotham_S5E10k.png Gotham_S5E10l.png Gotham_S5E10n.png Gotham_S5E11b.png Gotham_S5E11o.png Gotham_S5E12k.png Gotham_S5E12l.png Gotham_S5E12m.png Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Internos del Asilo Arkham Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Prisioneros de Blackgate